ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 652 (7th May 1991)
Plot Eddie is cold with Sharon. Pat goes to pull out of the time-share sale but Michelle tells her the deposit has gone through. Ian talks café prices again with Frank, but their conversation is disrupted when Pat informs Frank the deposit has already gone through. He goes to the bank to try and bounce the cheque but is unable to, as the bank have given him an overdraft. He tells Ian he is pulling out the bidding for the café; Ian begs Frank not to tell Kathy or Pauline. Sam attempts to cook for Peggy, who is coming over to Phil's flat for tea. Grant and Phil tidy and set the table. Martin and Vicki scratch their heads - they have nits. Sam and Ricky the meal just before Peggy arrives. Michelle and Pauline realise Janine has been round and wonder if she has them too. They tell Arthur to inform Frank and Pat of the nit situation. Pat tells Frank she has found condoms in Ricky's bedroom. Arthur goes to tell Pat and Frank that Janine may have nits but bails, instead telling Pat that Pauline wants to see her the next day. Celestine takes Etta to The Vic and tells her he is not prepared to waste twenty years of marriage over an abortion. They kiss and make up. Peggy likes the sound of Sharon and offers to buy her a drink at The Vic whilst she is working. The rowdy customers return to The Vic once again, pushing more customers away. They wind up Clyde with racist remarks. Frank goes to talk to Ricky about how to use condoms, but as he listens in to Ricky and Sam's conversation in the kitchen, he hears Ricky asking Sam to marry him. Clyde confronts Eddie over his lack of interest in The Vic but is greeted to hostility. He returns downstairs to help Sharon, and once the night is over, goes to talk to Eddie again. As he walks upstairs, the sound of glass smashing is heard from the bar. He screams out Sharon's name and runs to see what has happened. Cast Regular cast *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Eddie - Michael Melia *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Ricky - Sid Owen *Sam - Danniella Westbrook *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *John - Paddy Joyce *Karen - Adjoa Andoh *Peggy - Jo Warne *Moose - Alan Stocks *Al - Jeremy Gilley Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway, cellar and upstairs flat *Abercorn B&B - Kitchen and front room *43B Albert Square - Kitchen, dining room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Money is changing hands in Albert Square, and Ian is determined to come out on top. Pauline, Kathy and Frank have other ideas. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,630,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes